<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call It What You Want by darthswift13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831372">Call It What You Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13'>darthswift13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Knotting, Love Letters, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Omega Verse, Scenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthswift13/pseuds/darthswift13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Duke of Alderaan meets Lady Palpatine at a ball. When they see Rey’s maid, Kaydel, kissing Lady Tico in the library, Rey and Ben reluctantly decide to kiss to cause a distraction in order to protect Kaydel and Rose. Now Lady Palpatine and the Duke of Alderaan must pretend to court so they don’t lose their reputations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Idiots Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on a prompt by the lovely and endlessly brilliant <a href="https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1288569754786172934?s=20"> Fran</a>!</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy the story! Be sure to leave kudos and comments if you like it. I'm really excited about this one!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The beautiful moodboard for this fic was made by the amazing <a href="http://twitter.com/bensoloswhore">Lena!</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>London, 1870</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel tightened Rey’s corset to the point where she felt like she was going to faint, and Rey began to curse her decision to take up her grandfather’s offer to come stay with him and have her first season in London. </p><p> </p><p>She grew up far away from London’s high society, living peacefully with her guardian Mr. Kenobi on his small farm in the countryside. She missed walking barefoot through the grass in simple dresses that didn’t severely constrict her ability to breathe. Now she wears the most over-the-top gowns with all sorts of nonsensical adornments, ribbons tugging tightly at her neck, and hair pins poking at her head in tightly styled up-dos adorned with glistening pearls and delicate flowers. These new, ornate hairstyles were a stark contrast to the plaits she wore her hair in long past the age that would’ve been acceptable to wear in London.</p><p> </p><p>Rey’s mother had run away when she became pregnant out of wedlock, and she secretly gave her baby to Mr. Kenobi. Rey almost wished that her grandfather never found out about her existence, but then again, it’s not like she had any prospects in the countryside, and Mr. Kenobi wasn’t going to live forever. So she supposed she had no other choice but to come to London and find a husband.</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel delicately adjusted one of the pins in Rey’s hair and gave her corset one final tug before turning her to face the mirror, smoothing out the sides of her pale blue taffeta dress and adjusting Rey’s silken white gloves that extended over her elbows, her eyes affectionate and warm.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> My </em> , Lady Palpatine, you do look <em> most </em>lovely, I think you will surely be the most beautiful lady at the ball,” Kaydel cooed as she gently fussed with Rey’s hair.</p><p> </p><p><em> Lady Palpatine. </em> It still felt so unnatural to be referred to as such. Rey still felt more like a Miss Kenobi than a <em> Lady Palpatine. </em>She wondered if she would ever get used to it. </p><p> </p><p>She smiled warmly at her maid. That’s another thing that would take getting used to. The <em> servants. </em>There were dozens of them now, all at her beck and call, though Kaydel was her favorite. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kaydel,” Rey replied. “But I must confess, I <em> am </em>a bit nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be accompanying you the whole time, my lady, there is nothing to be worried about. And surely someone as lovely as you will catch the eyes of many suitors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even though I’m a Beta? I know for certain most of the gentlemen attending the ball will be Alphas,” Rey said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, miss,” Kaydel said gently as she fussed with the train of Rey’s dress. “You’re a stunningly beautiful Lady who will inherit a great fortune, and you’re clever and kind, so surely you will find a suitable match.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t grow up in high society, Kaydel. I haven’t a clue what I’m doing. I fear I’ll make a fool of myself,” she admitted, a defeated expression on her face as she turned to face her maid.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, my lady, don’t fret,” Kaydel reassured her. “And I will be there to guide you since I will be chaperoning you this evening.”</p><p> </p><p>A soft smile tugged at Rey’s lips. “Thank you, Kaydel. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel smiled back at her, gently brushing Rey’s hair out of her face.  “Of course, Lady Palpatine. I am happy to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. “I don’t know, I just —  what if —  what if I forget how to waltz?”</p><p><br/>“You won’t, my lady, we’ve been practicing so much. I know you’ll dance wonderfully and all the gentlemen will be lining up to ask you to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckled. “I am not sure about that, Kaydel, but I appreciate your confidence in me. You’re the more talented dancer. I only wish — ” Rey dropped her voice to a whisper. “I only wish you could dance with Lady Tico.”</p><p> </p><p>Kydel smiled half-heartedly. “Oh, don’t worry about that, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I <em> do </em>worry about it. I just wish —  if only there were some way you didn’t have to hide — ”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel smoothed out Rey’s hair again. “Wishing won’t change the way the world is, my Lady. But please, do not worry yourself over me. Tonight is all about <em> you </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. “If you say so. It just doesn’t seem fair that I can go out tonight and dance with as many gentlemen as I please, but you cannot dance with the person you love.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, it isn’t fair, my lady. But there’s nothing that can be done about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Rey said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not fret about that, though, my lady, I’ve made my peace with my lot in life long ago. Anyway, I do believe it’s time for us to be leaving for the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Rey had never beheld such splendor in her life. </p><p> </p><p>The ballroom was a glittering sight, all gold damask and marble with ornate chandeliers and shimmering candelabras. A lively string quartet and grand piano echoed through the large room, which was full to bursting with London’s high society dressed in their finery; ladies in taffeta and lace dresses with long trains clutching their fans, tall and handsome men dressed in their finest suits.</p><p> </p><p>“My, this <em> is </em>a lovely party,” Kaydel said aloud, echoing Rey’s sentiments. Rey immediately felt herself growing more nervous with each passing second, her heart starting to race and her palms getting sweaty under her silken gloves. She clutched her fan harder as her breath started to catch in her throat. Kaydel must have sensed her nervousness, because Rey felt her gently rest her hand on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, take a deep breath,” she said gently. “Everything is going to go wonderfully. You haven’t a thing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Rey murmured with a sigh, sounding less than convinced.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, she saw a handsome red-haired man approaching them. He smiled warmly at Rey.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Hux,” Kaydel said with a curtsy and a warm smile. “It is my great honor to introduce you to Lady Palpatine, who is making her debut this season.” </p><p> </p><p>“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Palpatine,” he said, bowing deeply. </p><p> </p><p>“Um... hi,” Rey said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel subtly elbowed Rey and muttered in her ear, “And this is when you curtsy, my lady.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Oh, right,” Rey said a bit too loudly as she awkwardly bent into a curtsy. “It is —  er — a pleasure to —  uh —  make your acquaintance, Lord Hux.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled primly in an effort to salvage the interaction, but Lord Hux seemed all too eager to get away from her. “I, erm, I do believe, I —  someone, yes, I heard someone calling me just over there. I must be going then. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m rubbish at this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not. But I would advise against saying that word, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey groaned and buried her face in her hands. “I’m hopeless,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there, my lady, it was only your first interaction with a gentleman of Lord Hux’s caliber, surely you would be nervous. I wouldn’t worry yourself over it. There are plenty of other eligible gentlemen here this evening.” </p><p> </p><p>When Rey lifted her head, she saw Lord Hux shoot her a glance as he leaned in to whisper something to another gentleman, this one with a dark shock of wavy hair. The man let his eyes linger on Rey for a long moment before turning back to say something to Lord Hux. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Blazes </em> , I know they’re talking about me —  <em> blast </em>, I know I shouldn’t say that word —  or that word either. Good God, Kaydel, I’m a mess and I’m going to die an old maid.”</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, you are not going to die an old maid, you are a beautiful young woman who is to inherit a large fortune, you will surely find a suitable match.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I frighten away every gentleman I interact with,” Rey muttered. After a moment, she sighed. “I suppose it will just take practice. But hopefully I don’t destroy my reputation in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t, my lady,” Kaydel assured her. “I promise I’ll stop you before you do anything <em> too </em>disastrous, you have my word.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckled. “Thank you, Kaydel.” She chewed her lip for a moment. Another terrible, unladylike habit. “May I ask you a question?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is the gentleman who is standing next to Lord Hux over there?” Rey asked. Kaydel turned around to see where Rey was looking. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s Benjamin Solo, the Duke of Alderaan. He, well...speaking of reputations, his isn’t the best,” Kaydel whispered. </p><p> </p><p>Rey’s brows furrowed. “How do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“He comes to balls and doesn’t dance with anyone, but he gets away with it because he’s a Duke. And he rarely deigns to speak to anyone other than Lord Hux. People say he thinks he’s superior to everyone, and is generally known to be rather unpleasant company.”</p><p> </p><p> “Well, at least I don’t have to worry about him asking me to dance if he’s as reclusive as you say.”</p><p> </p><p>When Rey glanced over her shoulder, she saw the Duke looking at her again and she quickly darted her eyes away.</p><p> </p><p>The next waltz was starting, and no one had asked Rey to dance. </p><p> </p><p>Rey groaned. “See? No one wants to dance with me. And Lord Hux is probably telling everyone what a disaster our introduction was, and I’ll go the whole season without a single offer to dance, let alone a suitor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine, please slow down. It’s only the first dance of the first ball of the season. There will be plenty of dances and plenty of balls and plenty of suitors, I promise you, my lady. Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. “You are right, as per usual, dear Kaydel.” </p><p> </p><p>She noticed Kaydel was no longer paying attention to her; her eyes were fixed somewhere far across the ball room, a forlorn expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>And, of course, there she was: Lady Tico, looking stunning in a green dress with pink flowers in her hair, lighting up the ballroom with her brilliant smile as she danced with a handsome suitor, but her eyes remained locked on Kaydel alone. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed fitting that the waltz was in a minor key, providing a certain tinge of melancholy to the piano chords and the flourishes of the string section as the men and women twirled about the dance floor in unison, flowing gracefully in a well-rehearsed waltz. But all the while, Kaydel and Lady Tico kept their eyes on one another alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaydel...” Rey said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel shook her head as if to snap herself out of a reverie, tears stuck in her warm brown eyes.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” she said with a slight sniff. “Everything’s fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The dance ended, and Rey held her breath, desperately hoping someone would take pity on her and ask her to dance.</p><p> </p><p>No one did.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fret, my lady,” Kaydel attempted to reassure Rey. “It’s only the second dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good friend, Kaydel,” Rey said with a gentle smile. “I suppose, though, if no one’s asking me to dance now might be a good opportunity to excuse myself to the lavatory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, I do believe I saw it near the cloak room when we arrived,” Kaydel replied. “I shall escort you there, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When Rey exited the restroom, she discovered that Kaydel was nowhere to be found.</p><p> </p><p>“Blast, where has she gone?” Rey muttered under her breath. “As if I’m not already ruining my reputation, now I’m going to be seen without my chaperone.”</p><p> </p><p>She wandered down the long corridor, surreptitiously glancing in each room in search of Kaydel until finally she reached the library, and that’s when she saw them: Kaydel was pressed up against the bookcase, sharing a passionate kiss with Lady Tico.</p><p><br/>Rey immediately turned away, feeling embarrassed for witnessing such a private moment, but instinctively went to stand in the doorway so no other passersby noticed them.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she saw the Duke of Alderaan coming up the corridor, and there was a quizzical expression on his face when he saw her, likely wondering what a young lady was doing unaccompanied.</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “Excuse me, miss —  forgive the impertinence of my speaking to a young lady I’ve not been introduced to —  but I was wondering if you might be able to step aside so that I might be able to enter the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Rey said simply.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke looked offended.</p><p> </p><p>“I beg your pardon, miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Lady Palpatine </em>,” she corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“My apologies,” he retorted somewhat sardonically. “As I was saying, I need to go to the library, so if you would please step aside — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you need to go to the library in the middle of a ball?” Rey blurted out.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke appeared taken aback at her blunt and brusque manner of speaking. “I beg your pardon, miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rather rudely, I might add.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “Would you please just answer me?”</p><p> </p><p>“What is a noble young lady such as yourself doing unaccompanied by the library with no chaperone? Shouldn’t you be dancing?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one wants to dance with me,” she muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” she retorted. “I just —  er — I got lost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right...” The Duke said slowly. “In any case, would you please just step aside so I can enter the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still have yet to answer my question, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was bored,” he replied simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see, so none of the fine young ladies in attendance at this occasion were suitable enough for such a <em> high and noble </em>Duke such as yourself?” Rey snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that,” he said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Rey scoffed. “Arrogance isn’t a becoming trait for a young gentleman,” she said icily.</p><p> </p><p>“And such blunt rudeness isn’t a becoming trait for a young lady,” he shot back. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t recall asking for your opinion, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nor do I recall asking for yours, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she heard a group of people approaching from down the hall. There was a large window to the library, and surely Kaydel and Rose would be seen if she didn’t provide a distraction. That’s when an idea occurred to her. It was a contemptible idea, an idea she <em> loathed </em>, but it was all she could think of at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Blast </em>,” she mumbled, much to the Duke of Alderaan’s visible dismay. She took a deep breath. “Don’t you dare look, but my dearest friend is in the library sharing a kiss with...someone...whom...well...just trust me when I say no one can see what’s happening in there right now, or my dearest friend will have her reputation completely destroyed forever, to the point where it could even put her in danger. And I know you don’t know me at all, and clearly aren’t especially fond of me, but if you have an ounce of compassion in your heart for the well being of the young lady to whom I am referring, I am asking that ....” She took another deep breath. “I am asking if you would please kiss me so as to cause a distraction.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I beg your pardon </em>?” Ben retorted incredulously.</p><p><br/>“I know you don’t know me, but please just trust me, sir. I am begging. Surely I’m not <em> so </em>disagreeable that — ”</p><p> </p><p>As the approaching group rounded the corner, Ben took Rey’s face in his hands and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had never been kissed before, and the pompous Duke of Alderaan would not have been her first choice for her first kiss, but she could not pretend the feeling of his lips pressed against her own wasn’t remarkably pleasant. </p><p> </p><p>She kept her eyes closed, but she heard the shocked tuts and gasps of the group and the sounds of the ladies’ heels as they quickly turned back around to go back down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>When they were gone, Ben broke the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>They both averted their eyes to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...thank you,” Rey muttered, feeling her cheeks burning hot.</p><p> </p><p>“You are aware, surely, that now we’ll have to pretend to court one another.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey glanced up. “<em> I beg your pardon </em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“No less than<em> six people </em> just saw us kissing. Your friend’s reputation may be saved, but our reputations will be ruined unless we can assure the public that we are courting. Or perhaps even betrothed. To be seen kissing alone and unsupervised to someone who is not your betrothed is frowned upon in high society. Not that you would know anything about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was visibly offended, her face scrunching up in dismay. “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone knows you’re a farm girl who has been thrust unwittingly into high society life, Lady Palpatine. Not that — ”</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t allow him to finish the sentence. “Ah yes, I see, I’m just so <em> very </em>uncivilized and beneath you, Duke. I understand your meaning perfectly.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I — I didn’t mean —  ” he stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need to elaborate, sir,” she said coldly. “You’ve made yourself <em> quite </em> clear. So how long will we have to maintain this charade that is clearly <em> ever so offensive </em> to you, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Long enough to be believable, and we’d have to come up with a believable reason to break off the engagement at some point in such a way that wouldn’t irreparably ruin both of our reputations. Although —  ”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we’ll have to come up with that when the time comes. The most pressing issue at present is making sure we don’t let what just happened spiral into some scathing, reputation destroying scandal.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I think the best way to avoid complete social ruin is if I ask your grandfather for your hand in marriage first thing tomorrow. I suppose he may think it odd that we would be getting engaged so quickly after meeting, however objectively speaking it would be an advantageous match —  a Duke and the daughter of an esteemed Lord —  and I’ll admit my mother has been pressuring me to marry as I approach 30, so she would be pleased — though perhaps confused that I would choose a Beta, but I’ve not had any luck finding an Omega, so— ”</p><p> </p><p>“So what you’re saying is our betrothal would be believable because you’re so very desperate in your old age that you would settle for a lowly Beta farm girl. Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben sighed, frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine, I didn’t — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh believe me, you’re making yourself <em> quite </em>clear, sir,” she snapped. “So you’ll speak to my grandfather in the morning then, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do believe that would be the safest and wisest course of action.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a long, awkward silence before Rey finally spoke. “The friend we were protecting happens to be my chaperone, so I need to wait for her before I return to the ballroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded. “Of course. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lingered on her for a long moment before he spoke again. “It was an honor to make your acquaintance, Lady Palpatine,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours too. Er—  I mean —  <em> it was an honor to make your acquaintance, O great Duke of Alderaan,” </em>she said with mock formality, a snide smirk and a curtsy.</p><p> </p><p>Ben bowed to her, and then made his exit.</p><p> </p><p>When Rey turned around, Kaydel and Lady Tico were standing not far from the doorway. Kaydel had tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, I am so, so, deeply and terribly sorry from the bottom of my heart. It’s all my fault you're in this predicament.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaydel, please do not apologize. The choice I made was mine alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you did it to protect <em> me </em>, Lady Palpatine, I should’ve never put you in that position in the first place. I’ve failed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kaydel, you haven’t failed me. The world has failed you. Both of you,” she added, her eyes moving to meet Lady Tico’s. “My apologies, I did not greet you, Lady Tico,” Rey said with a quick curtsy.</p><p> </p><p>Rose smiled warmly and curtsied back. “Always a pleasure, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed. “Kaydel, I may not be particularly pleased about having to pretend to be betrothed to such a pompous a —  er, the Duke of Alderaan —  but it is far less of a burden to bear compared to what has and always will be resting on your shoulders, my dearest.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel smiled, but tears rolled down her cheeks. “I do not deserve you, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey reached out and squeezed her maid’s hand. “You deserve better than what this world has dealt to you. You both do,” Rey added, glancing over at Lady Tico with an empathetic expression. “And I’ll always do what I can to help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you aren’t an angel sent from heaven, Lady Palpatine?” Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rey chucked. “Believe me, I’m far from that, Lady Tico. I am merely doing what small part I can to help.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel reached forward and pulled Rey into a tight embrace. “You are my dearest friend, and I do not know what I would do without you.” </p><p> </p><p>Rey squeezed Kaydel back tightly. </p><p> </p><p>After a moment Kaydel pulled away and wiped her tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Shall I escort you ladies back to the ballroom?” </p><p> </p><p>“I think perhaps it would be best if we head home, Kaydel. There will surely already be whispers about the Duke and I by the time we return, and I think it’s best we wait for the engagement announcement before I show my face again. That is, if grandfather gives his blessing, though I hardly expect he would refuse a Duke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Kaydel replied, and then she turned to Lady Tico. She briefly glanced up and down the corridor to make sure no one was around, and then quickly took Rose’s face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers. Rose rested her forehead against Kaydel’s and brushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you to the moon and to Saturn,” she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel smiled, still sniffling slightly. “Love you to the moon and to Saturn.”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister is going to kill me when she finds me,” Rose muttered. “But it was worth it,” she added quickly. She quickly kissed Kaydel once more, and then they turned back to Rey.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we should be going, then, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was smiling softly at Kaydel and Lady Tico. “Yes, I believe we should.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Love you to the moon and to Saturn" is a reference to<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEY-GPsru_E"> a Taylor Swift song </a> because it just isn't a darthswift13 fic without a Taylor Swift reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I’m very confused. Why did you want to dance with <i> me</i> when you could have had your pick of Omegas? I’m certain there were plenty to choose from."</p><p> </p><p>The orchestra started the next waltz just as she said this. </p><p> </p><p>“May I have this dance, Lady Palpatine?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all your lovely comments on the first chapter! I am so glad you guys are as excited about this story as I am, and I am very happy to finally share this update with you all.</p><p>I hope you like this chapter, and please be sure to leave kudos and comments if you are enjoying the story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his word, the Duke of Alderaan arrived at Lord Palpatine’s estate early the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>Rey could see him standing at the front door from outside her window. She panicked a little bit, having just woken up, and rushed to find Kaydel to help her get dressed.</p><p> </p><p>“My, the Duke <em> is </em>quite early,” Kaydel remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably just wants to get the whole ordeal over with,” Rey muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps he’s just terribly excited about being engaged to you.” </p><p><br/>Rey snorted. “Ha! No, believe me, Kaydel, he made it <em> quite </em>clear that this would only be a temporary engagement and that it offends his noble sensibilities that he will have to pretend to be betrothed to a lowly and unladylike farm girl such as myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, then he’s a fool if he can’t see how wonderful you are and when you do break off the engagement, surely you will find a more suitable match. I’m certain there will be suitors lining up at the door for you, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey chuckled. “You’re too kind to me, Kaydel, truly. By the by, I was wondering something.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that, my lady?” Kaydel asked as she slid some bobby pins into Rey’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel like I need more blankets. And more pillows. I’m not sure why, I just felt uncomfortable last night and wished I had more blankets and pillows.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel gave Rey a quizzical look. “Oh, um, certainly, my lady. Whatever you need.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>By the time Rey made her way downstairs, her grandfather was shaking hands with Ben. Both men stood up when they saw Rey entering the room. </p><p> </p><p>“I am so proud of you, grand-daughter, for securing such an excellent match so quickly,” said Lord Palpatine, grinning widely. </p><p> </p><p>Ben bowed and she watched as his eyes scanned over her, a smile tugging at his lips. “My, you do look rather ravishing today, Lady Palpatine,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>He was a better actor than she would have expected. Especially because she was just wearing a very simple green day dress. She wasn’t trying to impress him because it wasn’t as if this was anything <em> real </em>anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh —  er —  I —  um —  thank you,” Rey managed, cursing herself for always being so hopelessly, impossibly awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you do me the honor of taking a stroll through the garden with me, Lady Palpatine?” Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I — um —  why, yes, of course,” Rey replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that sounds like a delightful idea. I’d be happy to accompany you,” her grandfather chimed in.</p><p> </p><p><em> Blast </em> , Rey thought to herself. She was hoping Kaydel would chaperone so she wouldn’t have to actually pretend to <em> like </em>the Duke. </p><p> </p><p>Rey flashed a fake smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful,” she said, hoping her enthusiasm sounded genuine.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Rey had her arms folded across her chest as they made their way through the garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine,” Ben mumbled, leaning slightly closer so she could hear. “If you’re going to convince your grandfather of our charade, you’d do well to look a bit less miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I <em> am </em>miserable,” she hissed back.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry my company offends you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it does, after you’ve made it so clear that I’m so <em> beneath </em>you — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine, I — ”</p><p> </p><p>“Nevermind. We’re supposed to act like we like each other, remember?” Rey cleared her throat and when she spoke again it was louder so that her grandfather could hear. “Ah, isn’t the weather lovely today, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben rolled his eyes and sighed. Despite his irritated expression, his tone was pleasant when he spoke. “Yes, the weather <em> is </em>rather agreeable today,” he replied simply. “But I daresay the company is more agreeable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, I couldn’t agree more,” Rey said with mock cheerfulness. “Just so we’re clear, the company is actually miserable,” she added under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’ve made that quite clear, madam,” Ben shot back. </p><p> </p><p>Just then, Rey found herself feeling extremely dizzy. Her eyes felt heavy and everything was spinning around her. She stumbled slightly, and Ben reached over to steady her, pushing his brows together with worry.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, Lady Palpatine?” he asked, and she was surprised at how genuinely concerned he sounded. </p><p> </p><p>“I —  yes, sorry, I just feel —  so tired all of a sudden —  ”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew, the edges of her vision went dark, everything melting away, and the last thing she remembered was the Duke catching her as she collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Rey woke up in her bedroom with Kaydel sitting on the edge of her bed, blotting her forehead with a cold washcloth.</p><p> </p><p>Rey groaned as she opened her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my Lady, you gave us such a fright,” Kaydel said, her eyes heavy with concern. “You fainted in the gardens. Thank goodness the Duke caught you, or you could very well be concussed right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Duke —  the Duke caught me?” Rey asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my lady, and he carried you all the way back home. You grandfather is so worried. And so is the Duke. He’s been waiting in the drawing room, he’s very concerned.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sat up slightly. “Wait. The Duke was waiting for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s certainly committed to this charade of ours,” Rey remarked. “But that’s good, this way there won’t be any doubts or suspicions about the sincerity of our engagement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed,” Kaydel replied, gently patting Rey’s forehead with the washcloth.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Rey’s stomach rumbled. “<em> Blazes </em>, I’m starving,” she muttered. “What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nearly half past four, my lady. You’ve been out almost all day. We were getting very concerned. I’ll go fetch you some dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kaydel,” Rey said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>When Kaydel returned with a tray of food, Ben was following behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“The Duke just wanted to see that you were alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “I know you’re just doing this so my grandfather will think you actually care about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine, it may shock you to know that I’m not a monster and seeing someone faint like that and then end up passed out for hours would make any decent person concerned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Right. Well. I’m fine,” she muttered. “Just hungry,” she added as she shoved a piece of bread into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Charming,” Ben said sarcastically, raising his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“As you just observed, I just fainted and was passed out for an entire day, so you’ll have to forgive me for not being terribly ladylike,” she mumbled as she continued to chew the slice of bread.</p><p> </p><p>Ben did something strange then: his lips twisted into a smile, and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“And now you’re laughing at me,” Rey said irritably. “I think I’ve had quite enough of your company, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish, Lady Palpatine,” he said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>When he exited the room, Rey took a large bite of a chicken leg and then muttered, “That man is my least favorite person in this world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’ve made it quite clear you’re not fond of him,” Kaydel remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only because <em> he </em>acts like he’s so above me. It’s quite irritating,” Rey said before chugging the glass of water on her tray. She wasted no time tearing through the rest of the meal, burping as she took her last bite. “My, I’ve never been this hungry in all my life. It must’ve been brought on by that fainting spell, I suppose.” </p><p> </p><p>“Right...” Kaydel said slowly.<br/><br/></p><p>“Anyway, would it be too much trouble for you to get another plate of food for me, Kaydel? I hope it’s not too much of an imposition, I would get it myself but I still feel quite tired and dizzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my lady, don’t fret,” Kaydel said reassuringly. “Are you sure...are you sure you’re alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow. I’m sure this was all just brought on by the fainting spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, surely...” Kaydel said with a nod, although she didn’t sound entirely convinced.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Rey slept for the next two days.</p><p> </p><p>Her grand-father and Kaydel grew worried, as she was running a slight fever, but by the end of the second day, Rey assured them she felt fine.</p><p> </p><p>“It was only a brief illness, I’m quite well now,” she insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think perhaps we should call a doctor?” Kaydel asked.</p><p> </p><p>Rey shook her head. “That won’t be necessary. As I said, I am feeling quite well now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that is excellent news. Perhaps the Duke can escort you to the ball this evening —  that is, if you’re feeling up to it, my dear,” Lord Palpatine chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>“I — ” She wanted to say no, because while she <em> is </em>feeling better, the thought of spending more time with the Duke made her feel nauseated. But then she remembered that she needed to keep up the act. For the sake of their reputations. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Of course,” she said. “That would be delightful.” She flashed a smile and hoped it didn’t look as disingenuous as it truly was.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Rey chose a dress that was pale pink with lace embellishments for the ball.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you certain you’re feeling well enough to go out tonight, my lady?” Kaydel asked as she tightened Rey’s corset.</p><p>  <br/>“Yes, as I said, I’m feeling quite well now,” Rey insisted. “I do appreciate your concern, dear Kaydel, but I assure you, I’m quite alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure. I’d feel terrible if we got to the ball and you ended up fainting again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, don’t worry,” Rey assured you.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you say so then I believe you, my lady,” Kaydel said as she smoothed out Rey’s hair and fussed with her gloves. “My, you do look quite stunning, as always.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled. “Thank you, Kaydel. Hopefully I look decent enough that the Duke won’t be too terribly embarrassed by me.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, if the Duke is embarrassed of you, then he is a fool, and whenever you do break off the engagement, surely you’ll find someone more suitable in the future.”</p><p> </p><p>“One can only hope,” Rey said with a forlorn sigh as she took one final look at herself in the mirror. She can barely recognize the woman staring back at her in her fanciful ball gown and perfectly coiffed hair; the woman in her reflection is such a far cry from the humble country maiden spending her days on Mr. Kenobi’s farm. She never imagined she would come to London and find herself attending balls and pseudo-engaged to a <em> Duke </em>of all people.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The Duke and her grandfather were waiting in the drawing room when Rey came downstairs. She moved down the stairs slowly with Kaydel in tow to help with her train and both Ben and Lord Palpatine stood up when he saw her coming. He parted his lips slightly, his eyes transfixed on her.</p><p> </p><p>He was certainly good at playing his part, Rey thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine,” he said softly when she reached the bottom of the stairs. He bowed to her. Kaydel quickly scurried to Rey’s side. She cleared her throat and elbowed Rey, which reminded her to curtsy. She did so awkwardly, nearly falling over in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes, um. Hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Her grandfather’s eyes darted upward in embarrassment as he sighed slightly, but The Duke just smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I must say, you look particularly beautiful this evening, Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>He was <em> really </em>good at playing his part.</p><p> </p><p>Rey found herself blushing in spite of herself. “Oh, er —  thank you, Mr. Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you two best be heading out now, you don’t want to be late for the ball,” Rey’s grandfather chimed in cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke offered Rey his arm and Rey awkwardly took it, letting him walk her to the carriage arm-in-arm, with Kaydel following closely in tow.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>He offered her his hand to help her step onto the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you can drop the charade now —  Kaydel knows our engagement is false, Mr. Solo,” Rey muttered as she reluctantly took his hand and stepped onto the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“I was merely being a gentleman, Lady Palpatine,” Ben pointed out as he helped Kaydel into the carriage and she thanked him graciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Rey mumbled awkwardly, folding her arms across her chest as she slumped against the carriage seat.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, that’s not a very proper way to sit,” Kaydel whispered as she sat down beside Rey in the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to have to pretend to be lady-like for hours tonight, can’t I have these few minutes to just relax?” Rey asked. “It’s not like there’s anyone here to impress,” she added irritably, glaring at Ben.</p><p> </p><p>Ben ignored her and looked out the window. The journey to the ball was minute after minute of excruciating, awkward silence. Ben stared out the window at the dark city streets. Rey stared down at her gloved hands. She prayed the evening would go by quickly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When they arrived at the ball, The Duke extended his hand to Rey to help her out of the carriage. He drew in a sharp breath and held her gaze for a long moment. And Rey found herself inexplicably gazing back at him as she reluctantly noted that despite being remarkably unpleasant company, he was not at all unpleasant to look at. His amber eyes were soft and warm, his angular features were striking, his raven-colored hair silken and soft. And, even more reluctantly, she noticed how full his lips were, and remembered how decidedly <em> not </em>unpleasant they felt when pressed against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine?” Ben interjected, cutting off her reverie. She took his hand, but she never stepped out of the carriage, and now she looked foolish. </p><p> </p><p>“Gah —  er —  sorry — ” She stammered. </p><p> </p><p>Ben eyed her quizzically. “Is everything alright, Lady Palpatine?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m perfectly fine, Mr. Solo,” she said sharply as she let him help her step out of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, understood,” he muttered before turning to help Kaydel out of the carriage.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite welcome, Miss Connix.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben offered Rey his arm again and she reluctantly took it as they walked toward the entrance, surrounded everywhere by young ladies and gentlemen in their gowns and suits. And it didn’t take long for Rey to notice the whispers. And the <em> stares. </em></p><p> </p><p>It was clear that word about their rushed engagement had spread quickly. But, Rey reminded herself, as much as she loathed being the center of attention in this way, at least Kaydel was safe. And that was, of course, why she was doing this.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Rey was once again overwhelmed by the glimmering gilded decadence of the ballroom. She still felt remarkably out of place, more than ever now that she had a Duke on her arm. A Duke who was basically a perfect stranger. </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel was never too far, but she was no longer right beside Rey guiding her every word and movement, and Rey suddenly felt very, very overwhelmed.</p><p> </p><p>The Duke must have sensed her unease. “Is everything alright, Lady Palaptine?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, everything is not<em> alright </em> ,” she grumbled. “I am stuck being engaged to someone who clearly thinks I’m <em> beneath </em>him, so — ”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could finish what she’s saying, Lord Hux approached.</p><p> </p><p>Remarkably, she remembered to curtsy that time. But maybe it was just because she was all-too-eager to get away from the Duke.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Hux.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on your engagement, what wonderful news,” Lord Hux said with a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Hux leaned forward to Ben and mumbled, “You were scared to ask her to dance but you somehow managed to <em> propose? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Hux,” </em>Ben hissed, turning bright red. </p><p> </p><p>Hux just smiled like nothing happened. “I am very happy for the both of you. Congratulations again,” he said with a small bow, before making his way over to ask Lady Tico to dance.</p><p> </p><p>“What was he talking about?” Rey asked as soon as Hux was out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Ben mumbled, avoiding her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> You </em> wanted to ask <em> me </em>to dance?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” he said simply. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m confused. I don’t understand why you would want to ask me to dance. Especially after what Lord Hux no doubt told you after our disastrous introduction.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you must know, Lady Palpatine, yes, I did want to ask you to dance. And yes, Lord Hux told me about your interaction and tried to warn me about you, but I said I don’t care and I think she is very pretty and I would like to ask her to dance. But I could not find the courage to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey just glared at him, mouth slightly agape. “I’m <em>very</em> confused. Why did you want to dance with <em>me</em> when you could have had your pick of Omegas? I’m certain there were plenty to choose from."</p><p> </p><p>The orchestra started the next waltz just as she said this. </p><p> </p><p>“May I have this dance, Lady Palpatine?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey still looked slightly dumbfounded. “You may,” she said finally. </p><p> </p><p>She placed a hand on his shoulder as he placed a hand on her back. His free hand found hers. </p><p> </p><p>The waltz was slow and serious, and she could feel the heat of Ben’s gaze on her, and her breathing began to quicken.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was not a particularly good dancer. She was uncoordinated and had two left feet, and definitely stepped on people’s toes more than once while she was learning. Ben, on the other hand, was an exceptional dancer, slowly moving across the dance floor gracefully and effortlessly. Rey glided along with him, breathlessly following his lead, letting him guide her across the dance floor, spinning her around every now and then, all the while keeping her eyes glued to his.</p><p> </p><p>Everything felt disorienting and almost dream-like, the rest of the dancers fading away into blackness, leaving only the two of them gliding around the room to the rhythm of the waltz —  <em> one-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three </em>—  and there was only Ben’s hand resting gently on her back, her hand on his shoulder, their other hands clasped. Only them, only this moment. </p><p> </p><p>They went around and around again, again, again. There was a flourish of a string quartet in a minor key. His hand in hers. His hand on her back. Her hand on his shoulder. His eyes, those soft amber eyes, always locked onto her. Watching her. Drinking her in. Scanning across every inch of her. Making her cheeks flush hot.</p><p> </p><p>And she just gazed up at him with wide eyes and parted lips, letting him practically carry her as he guided her across the ballroom, holding her up and spinning her around.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was not sure how many times they went around and around the ballroom like that, utterly transfixed, when the music finally stopped. He bowed to her. She curtsied to him. And then: “Miss Palpatine, I think I have some explaining to do, if you’d do me the honor of taking a walk with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I —  er —  yes, okay,” Rey found herself saying. “Let’s just go find Kaydel.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>They stepped out into the warm spring evening, with Kaydel in tow giving them a considerable amount of distance, far enough away that she wouldn’t be able to make out their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>They found themselves in a beautiful courtyard with a garden and a fountain in the center. The muffled sounds of the orchestra echoed through the courtyard, punctuated by crickets singing.</p><p> </p><p>Ben reached down to pluck a flower from a bush and gently placed it in her hair, smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey blushed in spite of herself. There was a long, tense silence as they held one another’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Palpatine,” he said softly. “I must apologize for how I conducted myself yesterday evening, and for giving you the impression that I thought you were beneath me somehow. Believe me, that was not my intent.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Rey admitted. “You seemed offended by the very notion of being betrothed to someone like me. And now you’re saying you wanted to dance with me all along? It doesn’t make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I never intended to insinuate that you were beneath me in any way, Lady Palpatine,” he said, and there was an unmistakable sincerity in his eyes. “What I meant to say is, I could recognize how adapting to high society life would be challenging for you, but I worded it poorly. And, to be fair, you didn’t give me a chance to finish what I was saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Rey said quietly. “You’re right. I did not. I was just so offended because I thought you had just insulted me.”<br/><br/></p><p>“Believe me, that was never my intent, Lady Palpatine. And whenever you talked about being a farm girl who is inexperienced with high society life, I was trying to tell you that it doesn’t make any difference to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I —  what are you trying to say, Mr. Solo?” Rey asked, her brows furrowing together in confusion.</p><p><br/>He took a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, this is real for me, Lady Palpatine. I think you’re beautiful and charming and I’ve been enchanted by you from the first moment I laid eyes upon you from across the ballroom. And if you would let me, I would very much like to get to know you better.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed as her eyes darted to the ground.  “Mr. Solo, you don’t have to pretend in front of Kaydel. She knows this is all for show,” she said distantly.</p><p> </p><p>Ben was incredulous. “Who says I’m pretending, Lady Palpatine?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him again. “But I’m a Beta, Mr. Solo, it would never be the same— ”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care because none of the Omegas I’ve known are you, Lady Palpatine. And I know we barely know one another, but you’re absolutely unlike any other woman I’ve ever met in the most refreshing and enchanting way imaginable.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt a heaviness in her chest, a sharpness that ached when she took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t be what you need, Mr. Solo,” she said quietly as she looked up at him again. “We cannot delude ourselves. This is all just for show, you know that. ” </p><p> </p><p>“But if things were different would you —  would you want me, Miss Palpatine?”</p><p> </p><p>There is a long silence before Rey speaks again, and when she does, her voice is quiet. “That’s beside the point, Mr. Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine — ”</p><p> </p><p>“I would only disappoint you in the end.” She could feel tears welling in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ben looked offended at the suggestion. “You could never disappoint me, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not what you need, Mr. Solo, and you know that.” She sniffled. “So please, for both of our sakes, let’s not fool ourselves into thinking this is something that it’s not.” She tried to keep her voice steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Palpatine — ” his voice cracked when he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I am rather tired again anyway, so I think I am just going to find Kaydel and go home.”</p><p> </p><p>She hated the wounded look on his face, like he was a puppy dog and she just kicked him. “Right. Okay. I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>She curtsied to him. “Good night, Mr. Solo.”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed. “Good night, Lady Palpatine.”<br/><br/></p><p>He walked a little too hastily back to the ballroom, and Kaydel watched with a confused expression on her face before walking over to Rey.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I — ” Rey sighed. “I don’t particularly want to discuss it. I just want to go home. I’m feeling very, very tired and I’m afraid I might faint again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, of course, my lady. Let’s get you home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/darthswift13">Twitter</a> :~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She couldn’t stop thinking about him, about the way he had held her in his arms —  those big, strong arms —   as they moved across the dance floor, the way his amber eyes had scanned across every inch of her with an intensity that made her blush, the way he had confessed that he <i>did</i> truly care about her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took forever for me to get this update out! I really appreciate your patience and I hope you guys like this chapter —   please be sure to leave kudos and a comment if you do! You guys are the best and I appreciate you all so much&lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey woke up with a start early the next morning. She was drenched in sweat, there was an ache between her legs, and an unmistakable slick dripping down her thighs and soaking her bed sheets. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh my God, </em> she thought. <em> It’s happening. </em></p><p> </p><p>There was an <em> ache </em> deep inside of her, and it wasn’t just physical longing she felt, but a need to be taken care of, a need for <em> Alpha.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She instinctively found herself sliding a finger inside her cunt. She closed her eyes, whimpering pitifully, desperate for some kind of relief, but her tiny little finger did nothing to sate her need for Alpha’s knot.</p><p> </p><p><em> Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, </em> her mind seemed to hum over and over again, like a prayer, a mantra, an <em> obsession, </em>utterly consuming her.</p><p> </p><p>Just then, she heard a knock at her door and she panicked, pulling her hand up and pulling the covers over her head. “Come in,” she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey slowly lifted her head up from under the covers. “No. I’m —  I think I’m having my first heat, Kaydel.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel frowns. “Oh you poor, poor thing. How about I get breakfast ready for you while you take a bath? I can get a hot water bottle to help with the cramps as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled. “Thank you, Kaydel, that sounds wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Once she had a bath and a meal, Rey felt marginally better. Kaydel got extra towels to lay down on the bed, to help with all the slick. </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel told her she was going to get something for Rey that would help her feel better, but when Rey asked what it was, Kaydel said it’s not proper to talk about such things, but she would understand when she gave it to her. </p><p> </p><p>Rey was confused, but she hoped whatever this mysterious thing was would help, because she felt rather miserable, not to mention embarrassed by her sudden, desperate, absolutely pitiful and all-consuming need for an Alpha.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t stop thinking about him, about the way he had held her in his arms —  those big, strong arms —   as they moved across the dance floor, the way his amber eyes had scanned across every inch of her with an intensity that made her blush, the way he had confessed that he <em> did </em>truly care about her, and how she had rejected him, because things were different then. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t see him while she was in heat, she knew that. And though every part of her was screaming out for him, she was still at least aware enough to know it would be improper for her to see him as they were not yet married. But some distant, lucid part of her brain wished she could at least <em> talk </em>to him, to revisit their conversation from the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Because the look on his face when she walked away from him still haunted her.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t want him to think she was ignoring him, so she asked Kaydel if she could bring him a note, just explaining that she was unwell and wouldn’t be able to see him for the next week or two.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s not too much trouble, of course,” Rey added.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, of course not, my lady, you’ve both been such a tremendous help to Rose and I, it’s the least I can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey smiled warmly. “I don’t deserve you, Kaydel.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel returned her smile. “Let me just fetch you a quill and some parchment,” Kaydel replied.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Dear Mr. Solo, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I regret to inform you that I am unwell, and will be unable to see you for the next week or two.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lady Palpatine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was too short, too formal, but she didn’t know what else to say. She felt embarrassed and awkward being direct and telling him she was in heat. It felt <em> improper </em>to speak of such a thing. So she decided this would have to be enough, and hoped he wouldn’t assume she was avoiding him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ben was still running over the conversation from the night before in his mind, trying to parse out if he could have said or did something, <em> anything </em>differently so that maybe Lady Palpatine wouldn’t have just outright rejected him.</p><p> </p><p>She insisted she couldn’t be what he needed, failing to realize that she was already everything he could have ever wanted, regardless of her designation. </p><p> </p><p>He was surprised and grateful when one of his servants presented him with a note that he said Lady Palpatine’s maid had dropped off.</p><p> </p><p>He thanked the servant for the note and the servant bowed to him before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he opened the envelope, he could smell her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Omega. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was grateful there was no one else around, because he couldn’t help but bury his face into the letter. His eyes rolled back into his head as he breathed in the scent that lingered on the parchment. She smelled so sweet, like lilacs and honeysuckle and warm sunshine.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment when he somewhat regained his senses, he opened the note, heartbeat blazing in his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled to himself when he saw she was still addressing him improperly —  calling him Mr. Solo instead of <em> Your Grace </em> or <em> My Lord Duke —  </em> but seeing as she already thought he was a pompous ass, he thought better of correcting her. He almost wondered if it was something she did on purpose, just to push his buttons.</p><p>Besides, he would be lying if he said the way Lady Palpatine turned up her nose at the conventions of high society wasn’t endearing to him. Everything about her was so refreshing, so unlike the young ladies he had courted in the past. </p><p> </p><p>When he read the note, he was slightly disappointed to find something so formal, but then, it would be improper for her to be honest about what was making her unwell. But he knew as soon as the letter was placed into his hands what had happened; he could smell her so strongly.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly he needed her more than ever, more than he even thought possible.</p><p> </p><p><em> Omega, Omega, Omega. </em> He brought the parchment to his nose again, breathing in deeply. She smelled like paradise, like spring mornings, like happy memories and gentle breezes in May. He could drown in her scent, he could drown in <em> her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He could feel how hard he was getting, and he knew he was going into a rut. Because of <em> her, </em>just from her scent. He knew spontaneous ruts were rare, and usually only happened when finding one’s perfect match.</p><p> </p><p>He knew she was no doubt locked up in her room, as she should be, but <em> oh </em> how every part of him <em> yearned </em>for her. He felt shameful for all the thoughts that flooded into his mind, thinking about how she must be dripping wet with slick, thinking about how perfect it would feel to be knotted inside of her tight, wet little cunt. </p><p> </p><p>He let out an exasperated sort of sound and then quickly made his way to his bedroom, locking the door and throwing off his clothing before collapsing onto his bed, desperate for some semblance of relief.</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and thought of her as his hand wrapped around his cock, a loud, involuntary groan escaping his lips.</p><p> </p><p>He <em> needed </em> her. He needed her more than he could bear, and that was the only thought on his mind as he stroked himself at a punishing pace. He thought about her slick pouring out of her, making a mess of his cock and his bed sheets. He thought about how tight and <em> perfect </em> she would feel when he was finally inside of her, her sweet little voice whimpering <em> Alpha, Alpha, Alpha </em>as he pressed up into her again and again, breathing in her scent as he kissed her neck when he knotted her and filled her up. He knew that she would be such a good Omega, that she would take his knot so well, that she would make sweet little sounds in his ears that would echo and haunt him even days after.  </p><p> </p><p>He wanted her even before she knew she was an Omega, knew she would be everything he ever needed and more regardless of her designation. He didn’t just want Omega, he wanted <em> her, his </em>Lady Palpatine with her sparkling hazel eyes and freckled cheeks and radiant smile. She was fierce and strong and beautiful and a force to be reckoned with; she had challenged him and beguiled him and made him come alive in a way no one else ever had. And he was half in love with her already.</p><p> </p><p>When he said this was real for him, he had meant it. </p><p> </p><p>He wondered if her sudden heat was because of him, the way his spontaneous rut was because of her. He wondered if now that things were different, she would want him the way he had wanted her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. </p><p> </p><p>He stroked himself harder then because he was <em> so close </em>, and when he came he groaned out her name, eyes squeezed tight, desperately wishing he was coming inside of her, knotting her, making her his.</p><p> </p><p>He laid there for a moment, gasping for breath, feeling ashamed about all the things he had just thought about Lady Palpatine. He cleaned himself up and got dressed again, and then sat down to write something back to her.</p><p> </p><p>He certainly couldn’t say any of the things he was truly thinking, so he wrote something just as formal in reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Dearest, Lady Palpatine, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am saddened to hear that you are unwell. I wish you a swift recovery and hope you will be feeling well again soon. I hope we might attend another ball together when you are feeling better. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Benjamin Solo, Duke of Alderaan </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kaydel gently knocked on Rey’s door later that day, holding Ben’s note in one hand and a small box in the other.</p><p> </p><p>“The Duke has written you back another letter,” Kaydel said softly, sitting on the edge of Rey’s bed and handing her the envelope. “And, this, well...” she handed her the box. “Just wait until I leave to open it, but um...it will help you with your, er —  your affliction, as it were. But you must keep it hidden away and you mustn't speak of it, ever.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey pushed her brows together in confusion. “Whatever do you mean, Kaydel?” </p><p> </p><p>“Just...you will figure it out, I trust,” Kaydel replied awkwardly. “Do hang in there, Lady Palpatine, I know this is an uncomfortable time, but you will be feeling better soon,” she assured her.</p><p> </p><p>“I certainly hope so,” Rey mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fret, my lady, you will,” Kaydel assured her once more. She gave Rey’s hand a gentle squeeze, and then got up to leave, quietly closing the door and locking it behind her. </p><p> </p><p>The scent was faint at first, but as soon as she opened the envelope, it flooded her senses. Pine and fresh snow and campfire. Something primal, yet soft and warm and comforting. <em> Alpha.  </em></p><p> </p><p>She brought the letter up to her face, breathing in his scent deeply. She felt more slick pooling between her thighs as her cunt throbbed. She needed Alpha. Needed his knot, needed <em> him, </em>all of him, immediately.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, she remembered the box from Kaydel. She said it had something that would help her in it. </p><p> </p><p>She reluctantly set the letter down and carefully opened the box. </p><p> </p><p>She was slightly shocked and mortified at what she found there, but she understood immediately how it might be helpful. </p><p> </p><p>She was not <em> so </em> naive that she couldn’t recognize a man’s, well... <em> anatomy, </em>and this object resembled an Alpha’s...manhood, as it were, with a knot at the end.</p><p> </p><p>She gingerly removed the object from the box. She took it to the bathroom and cleaned it off thoroughly and then she laid down on her bed and hiked up her nightgown. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment.</p><p> </p><p>She understood what the object was meant for, but she still felt shameful using it. She knew it would bring her relief, though it would only be temporary, and couldn’t possibly compare to Alpha’s knot.</p><p> </p><p>But that persistent ache between her thighs was too much for her to bear, so she squeezed her eyes shut and eased the object inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>She expected it to hurt a little, but it didn’t; if anything, it helped relieve some of the pain she felt, somewhat sating her desperate need for Alpha’s knot. </p><p> </p><p>She eased the dildo all the way inside of her, and she whimpered.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Alpha.” </em>The word escaped her lips involuntarily.</p><p> </p><p>As she eased it out and back into her, she thought of kind amber eyes and strong arms. She thought of his scent —  fresh pine and new snow, the smoke of a campfire, the warmth of an embrace, the feeling of being fiercely protected. She fumbled with her free hand to find the letter, and when she found it, she clumsily brought it up to her face, pressing the parchment up against her nose and inhaling deeply. <em> Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. </em>A tiny, desperate sound escaped from the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>She needed him. Needed him to take care of her, to kiss her neck and stroke her cheeks and run his hands through her hair, whispering sweet things in her ear about how beautiful she was and how well she took his knot. She moaned at that thought, and she thrust the dildo harder. </p><p> </p><p>She looked around at all the blankets and pillows she had gathered, and in hindsight, it should have been obvious —  she was <em> nesting </em>. And she couldn’t help but hope that Alpha would like her nest. She wanted to please Alpha more than she ever wanted anything in her life.</p><p> </p><p>She pondered, briefly, why it took her so long to present, and she wondered if her sudden heat had anything to do with the Duke. And it was true, it felt this was just for him, all for him. </p><p> </p><p>She was so certain the night before that she could never be what he needed, and the thought had broken her heart. Because with one night and one dance and the way he looked at her on their moonlit stroll, everything had changed. She wanted more than anything to be what he needed, and now she was. His Omega. </p><p> </p><p>There was an emptiness inside her, an ache more powerful than the one between her thighs, a deep loneliness that had haunted her all her life, and somehow she felt like he would make sure she never felt that way again.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is real for me, </em> he had told her. She hoped he meant it. And he <em> must </em>have, because he wanted her even when she was seemingly a Beta. </p><p> </p><p>She wondered if he would bite her. A thrill coursed through her at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>She wondered, perhaps shamefully, if he was, well...<em> proportionate. </em> Surely he was bigger than this object that she was using. She moaned at the thought. She wanted Alpha’s cock, wanted it to be all hers.  She wanted <em> all </em>of him to be hers, wanted to claim him for her own, wanted him buried deep inside her, filling her up with his cum. </p><p> </p><p><em> Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, my Alpha, </em>the thought echoed in her mind as she thrust the dildo in and out again, breathing in his scent off the letter, imagining him on top of her and inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>She set the letter on her nightstand so she could bring her hand down to rub her clit. A wicked thought occurred to her then: she wondered how it would feel to have the Duke’s tongue on that bundle of nerves. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Alpha </em>,” she whimpered out loud at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>She pictured his head between her thighs, lapping up her slick, a gleam in his amber eyes as they flicked up to meet her own. She would tug at his dark hair as he slid his tongue inside her, and she would cry out his name when he made her come in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was with this thought in her mind that Rey came, clenching around the dildo as more slick gushed out of her, soaking through the towels on her bed. </p><p> </p><p><em> Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, </em>she whimpered over and over again as her orgasm crashed over her in exhilarating waves of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Once she caught her breath, she felt grateful to Kaydel for getting her this object, even if it was shameful. But, <em> God, </em> if it was wrong to feel such exquisite pleasure, perhaps she didn’t care about being so holy and pure. Such bliss as <em> that </em>was its own sort of heaven. </p><p> </p><p>She was mortified at the realization that she would have to ask Kaydel to change her bed sheets, but at the moment she mostly felt grateful that she had found some semblance of relief. She knew she would have to use the object again soon, and probably many times throughout the coming week.</p><p> </p><p>Another wicked thought occurred to her then: She wanted to tell the Duke what she had done, that she had come thinking of <em> him </em>, of his cock and his tongue. But surely that would change how he felt about her, surely he thought she was a young lady of propriety who would never think such impure thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>But then, he must have been thinking of those things, too. If she could smell him on his letter, then he most certainly smelled her, too. He must have known. He must have touched himself too, and the thought of him pleasuring himself while thinking of her sent a thrill coursing through her veins. </p><p> </p><p>She would ask Kaydel to help change the bedsheets, she would take a bath, and then she would write him another note, she decided.</p><p> </p><p>But this one would be wicked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Dear Alpha,</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>It is a torment to be away from you. Surely you must know by now what has happened, surely you could smell me on my letter as I could smell you on yours. </i></p><p> </p><p>Ben was shocked to read Lady Palpatine being so forward about her condition, though it provided a small modicum of comfort to know that she was suffering just as badly as he was.</p><p>But nothing could have prepared him for the rest of the letter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took ages to get this update out, things have been difficult IRL but I was finally able to sit down and work on this story that I've missed so much. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and be sure to leave a comment if you do! Thanks for reading &lt;3</p><p> And thank you so much to <a href="http://twitter.com/happythehardway"> Kira</a> for the beta, you're the best!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Kaydel had changed the bed sheets, Rey hastily took a bath and then sat down in front of her desk with a pen and some parchment. </p><p> </p><p>Her hands trembled slightly as she brought the pen to the paper. </p><p> </p><p><em> Dear Mr. Solo, </em>she started to write as her heartbeat drummed thunderously in her ears. She knew what she wished to convey to him, but quickly realized she hadn’t the slightest idea how to word it —  not to mention she did feel a bit embarrassed to be putting such thoughts to paper.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and checked again to make sure her bedroom door was locked. And then she sat down to write again.</p><p> </p><p>Her face was flushed hot by the time she finished writing the letter, and she’d made a mess of her desk chair with her slick. She quickly retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom and cleaned it up, and then returned to her bed, already feeling the need to make herself come again. </p><p> </p><p>Not long after, Kaydel gently knocked at her door.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sighed, slightly frustrated. “You can come in.”<br/><br/></p><p>Kaydel entered her room carrying Rey’s lunch on a silver tray.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see you’ve written another letter to the Duke,” Kaydel said warmly, eyeing the sealed letter sitting on Rey’s desk. She handed the tray to Rey and then picked up the letter. “I’ll get this to him straight away, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Kaydel. And thank you for the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my lady. I hope — ” she dropped her voice down low, “I hope the, er, well... you know...the object I gave you... I hope it was able to provide some semblance of relief.”</p><p> </p><p>“It did, actually,” Rey replied. “Thank you, Kaydel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my lady. I am happy to have been of assistance in some small way. I know this must be a difficult time for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has certainly been overwhelming and confusing, to say the least,” Rey admitted. “I feel like I’ve been so focused on my...affliction, as it were, that I haven’t asked you how you’ve been. How are you, dear Kaydel?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are too sweet, Lady Palpatine, and it’s a testament to your kindness and thoughtfulness that you could still manage to think of me despite your current state,” Kaydel replied warmly, taking a seat at the foot of Rey’s bed. “I will confess, I’ve not been terribly well. You see, Lord Hux has been courting Lady Tico, and there’s already talk of engagement. It’s all for show, of course, and I knew this would happen eventually; it’s expected that a woman of Lady Tico’s standing would marry and marry well, and Lord Hux is certainly an excellent match. But I admit, it hurts to have to watch the woman you love be courted by someone else, even if you know it is fake and her heart belongs to you alone. If only we could live in a world where Lady Tico could be <em> my </em>wife — ” Kaydel stopped short, the tears stuck in her eyes welling over, a small sob escaping from the back of her throat. “Oh, do forgive me, Lady Palpatine,” she said as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Rey took her tray and set it on her nightstand and leaned forward so she could rub Kaydel’s back soothingly. “There is nothing to apologize for, Kaydel. I cannot even imagine how painful it must be to only be able to love someone in secret.”<br/><br/></p><p>“You are so kind, Lady Palpatine, I will never know what I did to deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve everything good in this world, Kaydel,” Rey said fiercely, reaching forward to take her maid’s hand and give it a gentle squeeze, “and my heart breaks for you. It is wrong that this is the way our world works and I wish it were in my power to change it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel gave Rey an appreciative look. “Thank you, Lady Palpatine. You truly are my dearest friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are mine, Kaydel,” Rey said with a gentle smile before leaning forward to pull her best friend into an embrace. </p><p> </p><p>Kaydel pulled back after a moment, still sniffling slightly. “Anyway, I’d best be going now so I can get this letter to the Duke. Are you two getting along better, then? I know you were quite convinced he thought you were beneath him before.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey found herself increasingly less able to carry on this conversation; her blasted brain could only think about the Duke, about her Alpha and his knot and how she needed him inside of her soon or she might actually die. </p><p> </p><p>“I —  you could say that,” she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel smiled warmly. “Well, I’m glad you two have sorted things out. I’ll get this letter to him straight away, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ben was surprised when his servant knocked on his bedroom door to bring him another letter so soon, though he certainly wasn’t complaining. Perhaps Lady Palpatine was finally warming to him. </p><p> </p><p>He thanked the servant for the letter and then sat down on his bed again. Her lilac-and-honeysuckle scent flooded his senses. <em> Omega. </em> And just like that he could feel himself getting hard again, just from the faintest whiff of her scent. He needed her so badly, he almost couldn’t bear it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strike>Dear Mr. Solo</strike>,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Alpha, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is a torment to be away from you. Surely you must know by now what has happened, surely you could smell me on my letter as I could smell you on yours.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ben was shocked to read Lady Palpatine being so forward about her condition, though it provided a small modicum of comfort to know that she was suffering just as badly as he was.</p><p> </p><p>But nothing could have prepared him for the rest of the letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I did something terribly wicked when I got your letter. I couldn’t stop thinking about your knot, Alpha, and how badly I need to feel it inside of me. I had to make the aching stop, had to put something inside me to satisfy my need for you and only you, for something only you can give me, for something I need more than I’ve ever needed anything in my life. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It helped a little, but it’s nothing compared to how perfect I know it will feel when your knot is finally inside of me. I need it, Alpha. I need you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could picture her so clearly, her legs spread out on her bed with her slick dripping down her thighs, thrusting something in and out of herself to satisfy her need for his knot. It did something to him, to know she needed him so badly that she had to fuck herself just to gain some semblance of relief.</p><p> </p><p>He palmed at his throbbing cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you want to know what else I thought about? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, what else, tell me everything, sweetheart,” he whispered out loud. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I thought about all the wicked things you could do to me with your tongue, how it would feel to have you lick up all of my slick, to feel your tongue inside of me. Would you want that, Alpha? Would you like to taste my sweet cunt? </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>, she was going to be the death of him. He was shocked to read Lady Palpatine write something so vulgar, but <em>oh </em>how he wanted it, how he wanted her, how he longed to bury his face in her and taste her sweet, wet cunt.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t resist any longer, and found himself hastily unbuttoning his pants with his free hand, and he groaned when he finally had his hand wrapped around his shaft. He stroked at himself forcefully as he read the rest of her letter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do you need me as badly as I need you? Are you stroking your knot while you read these wicked words? Are you wishing you were inside of me instead? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me everything. I wish to know exactly how you would take me, Alpha. Oh, how I wish you could take me now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lady Palpatine </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was going to lose his mind, he thought to himself. He was going to truly go insane. They were going to have to put him in the madhouse because of this woman. He brought the note to his face as he desperately breathed in her scent, the other hand furiously pumping his cock. </p><p> </p><p>He laid back on the bed as he stroked himself even harder, imagining how divine her cunt will feel when he’s buried inside of her to the hilt, the way she’ll clench around him when she comes, the delicate little moans that will escape her pretty pink lips as he plows into her again and again until finally he’s knotted inside of her that way he so desperately needs to be. </p><p> </p><p>He moaned <em> Omega </em>as he came. </p><p> </p><p>He laid there for a moment, struggling to catch his breath as he stared at the ceiling. Coming provided a small measure of relief, but it didn’t fully appease his need to knot her. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to think about anything else until he could finally be inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered that she had asked him how he would take her, and he decided he would write a letter in return detailing exactly what he wished he could do to her.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was cleaned up, he sat down to write her a letter in return. She wanted to know exactly how he would take her, and he was all too happy to oblige.</p><p> </p><p>He scrawled the letter with shaking hands and brought it to his servant posthaste.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>It wasn't long before Kaydel was knocking on Rey’s door with the Duke’s reply. Rey felt her breathing quickening, her stomach twisting into a knot as her palms grew sweaty. What if the Duke thought her message was terribly improper? He said it didn’t matter to him that she was a farm girl inexperienced with high society life, but what she’d done by writing that letter was an entirely different level of impropriety. </p><p> </p><p>Rey thanked her for the letter before Kaydel gently closed the door.</p><p> </p><p>Rey sat down on the bed, groaning as she pressed the envelope to her face, breathing in his pine and fresh snow and campfire scent. <em> Alpha. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My Sweet Omega, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Surely you must know I would kiss you so sweetly first; how I long to taste your lips again, how I’ve dreamt of them every night since that evening at the ball when I first made your acquaintance. Do you know that was the sweetest kiss my lips have ever known?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My lips would like to know more of you; to become acquainted with your jaw and your neck and the soft spot behind your ear, with the gentle swoop of your collarbone. Will your breasts taste as sweet as your lips when I take them in my mouth and suck at the dusky pink peaks I would find there, pebbling beneath my tongue as I sucked at you, sweet Omega? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His words steal the air from her lungs. So he didn’t think it was inappropriate; he was thinking the same things about her, too. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I know they will. I know every inch of you is as sweet as spring sunshine and lilacs in May, just like your scent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You haven’t the slightest idea just how badly I wish to bury my face in your sweet cunt, to taste you, to lap up every drop of your slick, to make you moan and writhe beneath me while I do unspeakable things to you with my tongue buried inside of you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey couldn’t stop herself from lying back on the bed, hiking up her nightgown, and hastily pulling off her underwear, slick pooling beneath her. She snaked her hand down between her legs so she could rub her clit, and she whimpered, desperately wishing it were the Duke’s tongue sucking at her instead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I can hardly fathom how beautiful you would be naked beneath me in my bed; I would be mesmerized by you, Omega, my eyes would scan every inch of your beautiful frame. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once I had kissed every inch of you, you would be begging for my knot, wouldn’t you, Omega? And I would be aching to be inside you, to knot you and fill you up. I’d almost wonder how you could take all of me because you’re so small, but I know you’d take me so well, Omega. And I know you’d feel so perfect, so tight around my cock as you took every inch of me like the good, sweet Omega that you are. I’d make love to you like I was starved for you, like your cunt was my salvation, until finally I was knotted inside of you, giving us both what we so desperately need. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Does that answer your question? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, how I wish I could show you what I want instead of just telling you, but this will have to suffice for now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sincerely, </em>
</p><p><em><br/></em> <em> The Duke of Alderaan (though I implore you to please call me Ben, Lady Palpatine.) </em></p><p> </p><p>“I wish you could show me too, Ben,” she whimpered as she slid two fingers inside of herself, closing her eyes and desperately imagining it was his cock filling her up instead. But her fingers were not enough; she needed <em> more. </em>She hastily fumbled for the dildo where it hid in a box beneath her bed and she wasted no time sliding it inside of her, desperately pumping it in and out with thoughts of his deep voice whispering sweet things in her ear as he pressed gentle kisses to her jaw and her neck.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered what he said in the letter:<em> I’d make love to you like I was starved for you, like your cunt was my salvation, </em>and she tried to imagine just how perfectly he would make love to her as she desperately fucked herself.</p><p> </p><p>His name escaped her lips in a desperate plea as she came.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion; Lady Palpatine and the Duke exchanged letters detailing all the unspeakable things they wished they could do to each other, and then made themselves come. It was agony, but the letters provided some glimmer of relief, some hope that someday they wouldn’t have to go through this ordeal alone.</p><p> </p><p>On the first day after her heat ended, Rey immediately felt guilty for constantly sending Kaydel back and forth to the Duke’s house to exchange those letters. She didn’t even really remember what the letters even said; the whole week was a blur in her memory.</p><p> </p><p>She was almost afraid to look, but curiosity got the best of her and —  <em> oh my. </em> Her face flushed hot as she read the very detailed accounts of all the things he wished to do to her. She can only imagine what kind of things she must have said to him to elicit that kind of response. </p><p> </p><p>The letters were far more explicit and improper than she even realized; they were so far gone they didn’t even think twice about the things they were saying to one another.</p><p> </p><p>But even in her more sane state, she felt a throb and an ache inside of her just from his words, things like <em> I’d make love to you like I was starved for you, like your cunt was my salvation,  </em> and <em> I know you’d feel so perfect, so tight around my cock </em> and <em> I wish to bury my face in your sweet cunt. </em> </p><p> </p><p>But there was a sweetness to his words, too; he said things like <em> Surely you must know I would kiss you so sweetly first; how I long to taste your lips again, how I’ve dreamt of them every night since that evening at the ball when I first made your acquaintance. Do you know that was the sweetest kiss my lips have ever known? </em> And <em> I can hardly fathom how beautiful you would be naked beneath me in my bed; I would be mesmerized by you, Omega. </em></p><p> </p><p>And in other letters he waxed poetic about the shades of green in her eyes, the way her chestnut hair framed her face, the way she took his breath away every time he saw her, the way being around her made him feel true joy for the first time in a very long while.</p><p> </p><p>He would ask her if she had enough blankets and pillows in her nest, if she was comfortable despite the circumstances.  </p><p> </p><p>Despite being in a cloud of rut-induced lust, there was a gentleness and kindness to the Duke in his letters, and it seemed apparent that he truly cared about her beyond just his primal need to knot her. </p><p> </p><p>Even so, how were they going to face each other again after exchanging such wicked words?</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel knocked at Rey’s door and came in carrying a tray with her breakfast, snapping her out of her reverie. Rey hastily shoved the letters in the drawer of her bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling, my lady?”</p><p> </p><p>“So much better,” Rey replied. “My heat is finally over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m so glad for you —  you did seem to be suffering a great deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad it’s over, for now at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaydel walked over and placed the tray on Rey’s lap before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. “By the by, if I’m not overstepping, my lady...I believe you thought the Duke didn’t like you, but judging by all the letters, that has changed, has it not? You said that one could say things were better between you two when I asked about it while you were still in heat, but I wondered if you might be able to clarify now that you’re thinking a bit more clearly.”</p><p> </p><p>“He —  well — it was all a bit of a misunderstanding, and he told me his feelings for me were real that night at the ball right before I presented, and he didn’t care that I was a Beta, but I rejected him because I knew I could never be what he needed. But now, well...now things are different, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Kaydel replied. “Well, I’m glad you’ve sorted things out. So do you truly want to be engaged to the Duke, then? Not just as a ruse?”</p><p> </p><p>“I...I daresay I might,” Rey sighed. “I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking very clearly last week, I do know that much. But the Duke revealed himself to be far kinder than I had originally believed him to be, and he is certainly a very handsome gentleman. I do think I would like to get to know him better.”</p><p><br/>“Well in that case, I am very happy for you,” Kaydel said warmly, giving Rey’s hand an affectionate squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ben awoke surrounded by letters that smelled like lilacs and honeysuckle and springtime. <em> Omega, </em> his brain supplied weakly. <em> Lady Palpatine, </em>he thought. The letters were from Lady Palpatine, who somewhere along the line had started addressing letters to “Ben” and signing them off with “Yours, Rey.” </p><p> </p><p>He sat up as his eyes scanned the letters, and he was shocked at what he read; Lady Palpatine pleading for his knot, for him to lick her sweet cunt, among other vulgarities. He’s shocked that she would send such things, shocked that she would want such things with him. She couldn’t help it, he supposed; she was an Omega and he was the only Alpha she knew. It was just the Omega in her that needed an Alpha. It wasn’t Rey wanting Ben. Although he did wonder if she would feel differently about taking their engagement seriously now that she knew she was an Omega. </p><p> </p><p>He can only imagine what kind of vulgar messages he must have sent to Lady Palpatine to get her to write letters like this in reply, and he immediately felt guilty and like he had done something wrong, though from the looks of the letters, Lady Palpatine was the one who initiated the heated exchanges. Even so, he wondered how Rey must feel now that her heat was over. He wondered if she would be offended or uncomfortable with the surely crass things he must’ve said to her. </p><p> </p><p>And even if she wasn’t uncomfortable, he had no idea how he would ever face her again after the things he must have said to her in those letters.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Once Ben was dressed and ready for the day, he went to the dining room where his breakfast was already waiting for him. He thanked his servant, who then pulled a note out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an invitation,” the servant explained. “Ms. Connix told me that Lord Palpatine is hosting a ball at the Palpatine estate, where they intend to make a formal announcement about your engagement to Lady Palpatine.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the envelope and saw the ball was scheduled for the next weekend, and he was already dreadfully nervous about seeing Lady Palpatine again. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi to me on <a href="http://twitter.com/darthswift13"> Twitter! </a> :~)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for your patience with the updates for this story; to be honest, I've had the hardest time with this fic, but I'm determined not to give up on it. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you like it, kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>And thank you to the lovely <a href="https://twitter.com/happythehardway"> Kira </a> for being an amazing Beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Duke is here to see you,” Kaydel announced.</p><p> </p><p>Rey was sitting in the drawing room, drinking her morning tea.</p><p> </p><p>“What does the Duke want?” Rey asked, trying to keep her tone nonchalant, trying to ignore the part of her that seems to hum, <em> Alpha wants to see me, Alpha wants to see me, Alpha wants to see me. </em></p><p> </p><p>“He wishes to take a walk with you, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, then,” Rey replied. She set down her tea cup on its saucer and smoothed out her light green day dress as she stood up. “I shall take a walk with the Duke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Splendid,” Kaydel said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Ben paced nervously while he waited for Lady Palpatine to come out, clutching a bouquet of roses in his hands, all part of his effort to look like a real suitor. And, of course, because Lady Palpatine deserved nice things like bouquets of flowers.</p><p>He had no idea what to say to her, other than that he could not bear to have her go to the ball before he had scented her, could not bear to have any other Alpha so much as look at his Omega. And even if she was not truly <em> his, </em> they at least needed to keep the ruse going.</p><p> </p><p>She took his breath away when she stepped outside in her green day dress that brought out the green in her eyes, her hair twisted into an updo with a few wispy curls framing her face. She was stunning in every way imaginable, and he felt a sudden surge of possessiveness. <em> My Omega. Mine, mine, mine, </em>his inner Alpha seemed to sing.</p><p> </p><p>And then she <em> smiled </em>and he suddenly felt as though he was basking in the warmest sunshine imaginable. </p><p> </p><p>“My Lord Duke,” she said breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>It was the first time she had ever addressed him correctly. He wondered if that meant anything.</p><p> </p><p>He bowed to her. “Lady Palpatine. You look beautiful today. As always.”<br/>
<br/>
She blushed, and his heart melted. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, your Grace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, call me Ben. Because —  because, well, if people are to believe our engagement is genuine, I think you should call me Ben.” </p><p> </p><p>“Very well then. Thank you, Ben. And in that case, I think you should address me as Rey.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He nodded. “These are for you, Rey," he said softly, handing her the bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>"Why, these are beautiful, thank you, your Gr — er, Ben," she said with a smile as she took the bouquet.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. "I am glad you liked them," he paused and took a deep breath. "Do you care to take a walk with me, Rey?” he asked, offering her his arm. </p><p> </p><p>“I would like that very much,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart start to race as she took his arm; the slight touch of her gloved fingertips sent jolts of electricity across every inch of his skin. His breath caught in his throat. And then, there it was: her scent. Honeysuckle. Lilac. July sunshine. He inhaled deeply, savoring it. It wasn’t as strong as it was on her letters when she was in heat, but it was still unmistakably there.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence for a few minutes, and Kaydel hung back by a significant distance. </p><p> </p><p>“Lady Pal—  Rey. There is something I wish to discuss with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” she said, turning to look at him. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, unsure how to make this proposition to her. “I —  I think, seeing as we are expected to portray our betrothal as genuine, and given the, er, recent change in your designation, I think —  I think that — ” he looked around, dropping his voice down low, “I think I need to scent you. So people will know you’re my Omega —  I mean, so people will think that.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Rey’s eyes widened slightly, and she swallowed hard. “Oh. Right. I do suppose that would be wise.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Good girl, good, sweet, perfect Omega, </em>he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“It needs to happen before the ball tomorrow,” he said, trying to hide the urgency in his voice. <em> It needs to happen right fucking now, </em>a more primal part of him seems to all but scream. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you are right,” Rey agreed. “Do you want —  I mean, should we go somewhere and do that now, then? We can go inside and find a spare room and Kaydel could just stand outside the door...”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded. “That could work,” he said, trying to hide the fervent desperation he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, then,” Rey said formally, and then turned around and called to Kaydel.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Rey took Ben to a sitting room toward the back of the manor. “No one really comes to this wing,” she told him. “So we should be able to do, um...to do this without interruption.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded. And then he took a step closer to her. She could smell him, all pine and fresh snow. Her breathing quickened as she anticipated what was about to happen. </p><p> </p><p>“I am going to need you to take your gloves off, sweetheart,” he said softly, so softly it sent shivers down her spine. And there was something about having him that close, only a breath away with his scent flooding her senses, that made certain parts of her ache and throb and she couldn’t help but remember their shameful exchange of letters from the week before. </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, slowly pulling them off one finger at a time while holding his gaze before gingerly setting them on the coffee table. She watched as he watched her with rapt intensity, his shoulders rising and falling with the effort of his labored breaths. </p><p>And then he reached forward and gently,<em> oh so gently </em> took her wrist in his hand and brought it to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>It’s just a gentle kiss at first, his soft, full lips pressing gently against the gland there, making her shiver, his gaze fixed on hers. She was trembling slightly. But then, so was he.</p><p> </p><p>She gasped when his tongue swirled around her gland, and he groaned a little as he buried his face against it, something fiery blazing in his eyes which had suddenly gotten so much darker. </p><p> </p><p>He gently took her wrist and rubbed it against the gland on his neck, lolling his head back, his eyes fluttering shut. It’s such a simple thing, her wrist against his neck, but it left her breathless and sent shivers across every inch of her skin. He was breathing heavily by then, so much so that she could hear each panting breath.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned in close to her, and by now she was certain she might faint from the heady intensity of it all, and how somehow this feels infinitely more intimate than the letters they had exchanged the week before. His scent was everywhere, engulfing her, and she wanted to drown in it, wanted to drown in <em> him, </em>in his gentle voice and his tender gaze.</p><p> </p><p>His lips brushed against her ear when he spoke. “This part might be easier if we sat down.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, and they both sat on the couch. He paused for a moment, his eyes scanning every inch of her, taking her in. He leaned in close to her, lips just centimeters from her own, and she waited for his gentle kiss, but instead he ducked his head down and pressed his lips to where her neck and shoulder met. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm. You have freckles here, too,” he murmured affectionately. </p><p> </p><p>And when he closed his lips around the gland and sucked at it, swirling his tongue on it, she <em> moaned. </em></p><p> </p><p>She immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his head, taking his hand to her cheek and stroking it with his thumb. “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’s good. Such a sweet Omega, I love the little sounds you make for me when something feels good.”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes darted to her lips and lingered there for a long moment. His lips parted as he grew closer to her, but then he dipped his head down again, back to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He flattened his tongue, letting it glide across the sensitive gland. She whimpered. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Ben.” </em> This new name tasted so delicious in her mouth. <em> Ben, Ben, Ben, my Alpha, mine, mine, mine, </em> her Omega sings. And then, before she could think better of it, she involuntarily murmurs, “ <em> Alpha.” </em></p><p> </p><p>He groans at that as he continues to lave at her gland, but he doesn’t say anything, and part of her wished he would; part of her longed to hear him claim her as <em> his Omega. </em>But then, wasn’t that what he was doing as he licked at her gland so fervently? Marking her with his scent, making her his. </p><p> </p><p> <em> God </em> , she thought, <em> if this is how he licks my gland, I wonder how it would feel if he </em>— </p><p> </p><p>She tried to banish such a wicked thought from her brain, tried to just focus on the dizzying sensation of his tongue running over her gland again and again.</p><p> </p><p>He let his tongue glide over the gland one final time, and then, as if he couldn’t help it, he pressed the gentlest of kisses to her neck, making her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Now everyone will know you are mine,” he said in a low voice that was almost a growl. “Er —  everyone will think you are mine,” he clarified, and she felt herself deflate a little. </p><p> </p><p>He must have noticed because he tilted his head and asked, “What's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I — ” she sighed. Perhaps he had changed his mind about her. “Nevermind.”</p><p> </p><p>He frowned. “Are you sure?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is nothing,” she assured him. “We had best be leaving this room now, I think it might seem improper if we were in here alone for too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben nodded. “You are correct, Lady Palpatine. I shall take my leave now. Good day,” he said, standing and bowing to her before leaving the room, leaving Rey’s head spinning as she tried to process everything that just happened.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ben arrived at the ball just as guests were beginning to file in. His palms were sweating, but he was determined to tell Rey how he truly felt about her. He cursed himself for not having the courage to do so earlier, but he was so shaken up from scenting her, from the thrill of his tongue brushing across her bare skin, that he was barely capable of forming words by the time he was done.</p><p> </p><p>The room for the ball had been cleared of most of its furniture to allow for dancing, with a few chairs and couches off to the side. Lady Palpatine was greeting the guests, looking ravishing in a lavender ball gown with a matching ribbon around her neck and white flowers in her hair. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat, and the crowd immediately quieted down and parted for him.</p><p> </p><p>“You look most beautiful this evening, Lady Palpatine,” Ben said.</p><p> </p><p>Rey blushed adorably as she had earlier and offered him her hand, which he kissed as he bowed. </p><p> </p><p>There were immediately giggles and whispers among the young women who had surrounded Rey.</p><p> </p><p>Lord Palpatine walked over from behind Rey. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Grace, it is always a pleasure,” Lord Palpatine said as he shook Ben’s hand.</p><p><br/>
“Likewise, Lord Palpatine,” Ben replied.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just wait for some more guests to arrive, and then we can make our formal announcement,” Lord Palpatine said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>When Ben turned back to Rey, she was chatting with a gentleman he did not recognize, but he knew immediately that the man was an Alpha; he could smell him. He did not like the other Alpha being so close to Rey. He immediately took his place at her side, wrapping his arm around her and letting his hand lightly rest on her waist. He heard Rey draw in a sharp breath, and he, too, could feel his breathing quickening at this new and sudden contact. </p><p> </p><p>“Er —  yes, Mr. Bridger, this is my fiance, Benjamin Solo, the Duke of Alderaan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fiance, you say? Well, then, I believe congratulations are in order.”</p><p><br/>
Rey smiled. “Thank you, your kind words are most appreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you both a good evening,” the man said before bowing and making his exit. Ben eyed him suspiciously. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Rey muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“He got too close to you, Omega,” he said in a low growl. He didn’t mean to call her that, but it just happened naturally, like pure instinct. “Er, sorry. Rey. Anyway, I believe the first dance is about to start,” Ben started to say, nodding to the string quartet that had just finished warming up. “May I have this dance?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, smiling. “You may.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>They’d danced together before, and it was hypnotizing then, but even that was nothing compared to <em> this. </em> The feel of his large hand spanning her waist, the other gently clasping her hand, his scent enveloping her and assaulting her senses like a heady tonic that she couldn’t get enough of. And he held her closer this time too, held her tighter, some blend of possessiveness and protectiveness overtaking him that the Omega in her found thrilling. <em> Alpha is so strong, Alpha takes such good care of me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He was so close to her, and when she looked up her eyes involuntarily darted to his lips. His breathing quickened and his eyes flitted to her lips in turn. She remembered how his lips had felt on her wrist and on her neck and she longed to taste his lips again like she had the night they met. </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed hard and his eyes met hers again, and with darkening gazes locked, they spun about the dance floor again and again, each moment with his hand on her waist more thrilling than the last.</p><p> </p><p>When the waltz came to an end, they bowed to one another, and then they heard Lord Palpatine asking for everyone’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>The guests turned to face the host, and he smiled. “Thank you, thank you for joining us today for this lovely soiree,” he held up a glass of champagne, and nodded to the servants who went about handing flutes of champagne to the guests, starting with Rey and Ben, “And I wanted to take this opportunity to make a formal announcement of my granddaughter Lady Palpatine’s most exciting engagement to Benjamin Solo, the Duke of Alderaan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear, hear,” the crowd echoed, clapping and cheering. Rey and Ben turned to face one another, and he pressed the gentlest, chaste kiss to her cheek. But it was not enough to quell the way she desperately needed him to well and truly and deeply kiss her. </p><p> </p><p>“I must excuse myself to the restroom, Lady Palpatine, but I shall return in a moment,” Ben whispered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When Ben returned from the restroom, he saw Mr. Bridger talking to Rey again and the sight made some deep animal instinct inside of him go absolutely <em> feral.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> My Omega. He’s talking to </em> my <em> Omega.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Rey laughed at something he said, touching his forearm, and he felt a surge of jealousy rise within him. </p><p> </p><p>He was visibly agitated by the time he crossed the ballroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Ben, Mr. Bridger was just telling me the funniest st — ” Rey must have sensed his growing fury because she stopped short. </p><p> </p><p>His hands balled into fists, the Alpha in him growing increasingly hostile towards this competitor. <em> My Omega, My Omega, mine, mine, mine </em>was the constant refrain in his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” she said under her breath, “what's wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the way he looks at you,” he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Rey frowned. “Ben. I think you should come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he should stay away from you,” he remarked irritably.</p><p><br/>
“Ben. Please just trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>He relaxed somewhat, and finally he obliged, unclenching his fists and following her out to the gardens. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The spring evening air was slightly cool in a refreshing way, the air thick with the scent of freshly bloomed flowers.</p><p> </p><p>The fresh air alone helped him calm down a little bit, but then he noticed Rey taking off her glove.</p><p> </p><p>He knitted his brows together. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn't tell you to trust me?” she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>And then she reached up and rubbed the gland on her wrist against the gland on his neck, and immediately he felt himself relax, his breathing and his heart rate going back to normal. Her gentle lilac and honeysuckle scent was a soothing balm to his rage. He closed his eyes, breathing in slowly as she gently continued to rub her wrist against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that better?” she asked softly. He nodded, gingerly taking her wrist and pressing it to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmurs.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, you mustn't let yourself get heated like that whenever I talk to another Alpha. I am not even interested in him, we were simply having a conversation. ”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, taking a seat on a garden bench. “I know. It is just hard. Sometimes my Alpha instincts take over.”</p><p> </p><p>She sat down beside him. “I understand that, but it is important to me that you can trust me,” she replied. “And not react like that any time I so much as have a conversation with another Alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “It is just hard when I wish so desperately that I was really, truly yours, Lady Palpatine. It is hard not to get jealous when I am not sure whether you think this is just a ruse or not, when I think there could be someone else who might steal your heart. And when you couple that with my Alpha instincts, well...” he trailed off. </p><p> </p><p>Rey took a deep breath.  “So that night, in the garden, when you told me this was real for you...you meant that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Palpatine — ” he shook his head. “<em> Rey </em> . Do you truly think I would say such a thing if I did not mean it? I am utterly enchanted by you and it would be the great honor of my life if you were to let me truly be yours. And you must know the way I feel for you is not about your designation; it is about <em> you. </em> You, the most brilliant and beguiling woman I have ever met. You, the only one who has ever challenged me. You, the only one who has ever stirred my heart.” He sighed.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear as she bit down on her lower lip, one of her many bad, nervous habits. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you truly mean that, Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Of course. With all my heart.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned forward and gently brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You look so beautiful tonight, Rey. But then, you always do.” His eyes lingered on her lips again as he leaned in closer. Her heart started to race as her breathing quickened.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he murmured softly, his lips so close to hers they almost brushed as he spoke, his pine and fresh snow scent stronger than ever, enveloping her like a warm blanket.</p><p> </p><p>And then, at last, he kissed her, his lips gently pressing against hers and she <em> melted </em>into the kiss. She felt his tongue brush along her lower lip and she shivered, remembering the way his tongue had felt on her gland earlier. </p><p> </p><p>She realized he was trying to get her to open her mouth, so she did, parting her lips eagerly for him, letting his tongue push against hers. She never knew kissing could be like <em> this, </em>and she never wanted to stop.</p><p> </p><p>But all too soon, he pulled away, and they both blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“We should probably be getting back to the ball,” Rey said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Rey, wait,” Ben said gently, taking her hand in his, making her draw in a sharp breath. “Does this —  does this change things? Are —  is this no longer just a charade? Is this real?”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled, resting her other hand on top of his. “I —  I daresay it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Just then, they heard Kaydel clearing her throat behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely you must know it is <em> highly </em> improper for you two to be out here alone,” Kaydel chastised them. “You are lucky I am the only one who saw you two. But <em> anyway </em>, I came looking for you because I have received important news: The Dowager Duchess Leia Organa —  The Duke’s mother —  will be arriving in the morning. She has gotten word of your hasty engagement and, well...she does not approve.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Love you to the moon and to Saturn" is a reference to<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEY-GPsru_E"> a Taylor Swift song </a> because it just isn't a darthswift13 fic without a Taylor Swift reference</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>